Starry Night
by optimus prime girl
Summary: Sequel to Don't Stop the Music. Denali is stargazing one night and cannot get Kalin off her mind. To her luck Kalin finds her and tells how he feels about her. Kalin X OC


Denali: Oh, boy. Why must I continue to humiliate myself?

Akiza: Cause like you said, all the hot guys were taken.

Denali: Who's not to say Kalin isn't hot?

Akiza: Never mind. Denali does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Starry Night

Denali stared at the small white dots that covered the black sky of night. She lay on the side of a lush, grass covered hill as a chilling breeze brushed past her, making her shiver. She cursed herself for not bringing a blanket or a jacket to keep her warm. She ignored the cold, mentally constructing the shapes of the constellation that lay above her. She traced out Pegasus, Lupus, and Draco with her figure to no one; smiling to herself and patting her deck that was fasten to her belt.

Despite having the company of her card, she wished that someone was here with her. Any of her friends would be nice; Yusei, Jack(although he would probably just mutter how much of a waste of time it was.), Akiza, Luna, Leo, Crow, or even Kalin.

Kalin. She hadn't been able to keep the pale duelist off her mind for days now. Not since she had danced with him a few days ago. She was glad Akiza and Carly had kept their promise to not tell Jack or Yusei about her kissing Kalin at the dance. Just thinking about it made her sigh with content. She wished he was here with her now. No preying eyes to judge them. She felt safe again when Kalin was with her. Since Alex had died, Kalin had been her main support while she was still grieving. He never said anything, he was just there. There for her to cry on, there for her to lean on, there for her to have someone to talk to and not have to worry about what he would say in return.

She missed his presence even more now. She sighed, sitting up, wrapping her arms around her legs. She shivered briefly, then continued to look out at the stars. A few minutes later she heard a voice behind her.

"It's kind of late to be star gazing isn't it?"

Denali's heart rose in her chest as she glanced behind her. Kalin came up to her and sat on the grass beside her.

She smiled shyly, hoping the dark tint of night would hide her red flushed face. She couldn't stop herself from shivering again as the wind moved by.

"Cold?" Kalin asked.

"Yeah. I forgot to grab my jacket-" Denali started but part way through her sentence Kalin had already taken off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She replied after a moment's hesitation.

Kalin smiled to her, then looked up to the stars above, "So all of your monsters are based off real constellations?"

"Yeah. I can show you, if you want." Denali said softly.

Kalin laid back on the hill, resting his head on his hands, "So, where's wolf and Pegasus?

Denali smiled, laying back down on her back beside him and began to point out the constellations in the sky, one by one.

By time they were done, they both were sitting up again, looking towards the horizon. After she had showed him all the constellations she could think of they talked about others things. Then after a moment, Kalin stood facing away from her. Denali became concerned, wondering what he was thinking about. She stood, taking a few steps towards him.

"You know I love you, right?" Kalin asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Denali replied.

"I loved you long before you met Alex, I just could never bring myself to tell you. I was jealous of him really. He got to be with you and hold you. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to feel torn between me and Alex. His death was so bitter-sweet for me. I didn't like seeing you in so much pain. That's why I was there for you; I didn't want you to suffer alone. But I-I was happy that he died because that gave me a chance to be with you. I hate myself for thinking like that and I understand if you do too." Kalin said in a trembling voice.

Denali was shocked. This was how he really felt? She excepted to feel something, anything. Anger, shock, sadness, but she felt only one thing. Love. Love for the man in front of her.

"Kalin," she said gently, turning him to face her. He looked truly shameful and a tear escaped his eye. "I don't hate you. Hate is the farthest thing I feel for you. I understand how you must have felt, and _I'm_ sorry I didn't notice how you felt about me." She gently placed her hand on his cheek, wiping away his single tear with her thumb. "But you did achieve something Alex never did." She whispered.

"What?" Kalin asked softly. She tilted forward, connecting their lips for a moment.

"You were the first man I ever kissed." She said simply. She slid her hand from his cheek to the back of his head as she kissed him again. She twisted her fingers in his hair and placed her other hand on his shoulder. Kalin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. They could have stayed like that forever, but finally they broke apart looking each other in the eye. After a few moments they returned to the ground. Denali sat in Kalin's lap leaning on his chest.

The sun slowly started lining the horizon with orange. The two watched the sun slowly rise and New Domino City also slowly crawl to life.

Denali kissed Kalin's cheek smiling, "At least I got my wish."

Kalin smiled sweetly at her, picking her up in his arms, "What was that?"

She nuzzled into his chest, "I got to spend the night with you under a starry sky."

Denali: Yeah! Another KalinXDenali finished!

Akiza: You really do like Kalin. That's cute! Who was this Alex guy anyway?

Denali: He was by friend, he passed away in a car accident.

Akiza: Oh, I'm so sorry.

Denali: It's okay. May Alex's spirit rest in peace, I miss you!

Akiza: Rest in peace. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
